Brume Rose OS
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: La vie n'est pas merveilleuse. Le douleur est toujours en nous, seulement elle est plus ou moins cachée. Bella croyait ne plus la ressentir. En réalité, elle se rendra compte qu'elle était toujours là, lorsqu'elle se retrouvera face à la mort.
1. Chapter 1

Brume Rose Os. Bella Pov :

Il paraît que l'on sait quand on va mourir, quand nous sommes à l'hôpital. Moi, je n'avais rien vu. Rien du tout.

PLUS TOT DANS LA JOURNEE :

Ce matin je me lève à l'hôpital. Il y a quelques mois, après le départ des Cullen, j'ai appris que j'étais atteinte d'un cancer. Je n'étais pas à un stade élevé. Donc, après de longues, longues et longues conversation avec Charlie, mon père, nous avons décidés de commencer les soins contre ce cancer. Et c'est après que j'appris que j'étais sauvée, sauvée du cancer. Je sortis de cet hôpital, et décidais de profiter de la vie. J'avais été vraiment affligée du départ de ma « famille ». Cependant, il fallait que j'avance. Je décidais de rejoindre Angela, Ben et leurs deux fils -jumeaux- George et Matthew au parc. Nous étions assises avec Angela, nous rigolions des récentes bêtises des jumeaux. Le temps semblait passé extrêmement lentement, comme dans les films. Un homme, cheveux noirs, la cinquantaine, arriva soudainement dans le parc. Il hurla les paroles suivantes « Vous avez tous tuer ma famille ! Vous les avez tuer ! A votre tour de périr ! » Il sortit un engin noir de son sac, et là, des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues blanches. Les enfants avaient rejoins leurs parents, les parents courraient, Angela était partie, j'étais seule. Assise sur ce banc. Je ne bougeais pas. L'engin allait touché le sol, mais je restais immobile. L'homme me souris, et je lui souris aussi. Un vrai sourire, je crois qu'on voyait mes dents. Plusieurs personnes crièrent mon nom, je ne me retournais pas, profitant de ce spectacle incroyable. L'engin toucha le sol, et se fus le noir.

Os, Edward POV :

J'étais le spectateur de cet horrible événement. J'étais arrivé en même temps que ce monstre, celui qui a tuer ma belle. J'avais beau lui crier -vociférer serait plus juste- de fuir, elle rester assise sur le banc. Je ne pouvais plus y aller, sinon on risquait de mourir tout deux -même si, j'en suis persuadé, j'allais pas tardé à regretter mon choix- et hurler de plus belle. Carlisle, Esmée, Rose, Alice, Jasper et Emmett m'avaient rejoints leurs visages exprimaient le choc qu'ils pouvaient ressentir, et même l'incompréhension.

Alice voulait absolument agir, mais et c'est sans doute ce qui fut le plus dur pour chacun de nous, nous l'en empêchions. Je pus voir sur son visage un sourire s'étirait, ainsi que sur celui du criminel face à elle. Emmett et toute ma famille criaient encore, mais moi, j'avais lâcher prise. La bombe s'écrasa au sol et dans un bruit assourdissant, elle explosa.

La fumée se dissipa peu à peu, en même temps que la Brume Rose. Les bouts de chair humaine volaient en éclat, ainsi que du sang.

Je me précipitais pour vérifié « l'état des lieux » et découvrais avec horreur que Bella était morte, son corps avait été détruit par l'explosion, il ne restait absolument plus rien du corps de ma belle.

La police était rapidement arrivée ainsi que les démineurs. Ils parlaient de cette Brume Rose... La Brume Rose de Bella et de son tueur.

Abattus, nous allâmes au poste de police, où Charlie venait apparemment d'apprendre la mort de sa fille.

Il hurlait dans le couloir du poste de police, que c'était impossible, que Bella venait d'être sauvée. Qu'elle n'avait plus le cancer. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Pourtant c'était bel et bien le cas.

Os, point de vue extérieur.

Après quelques jours, les Cullen et les Quileutes décidèrent d'un endroit neutre ou enterrer Bella. Chacun aurait ainsi droit de se recueillir sur la tombe de leur amie. Le chef Swan, avait déménager peu de temps après la mort de sa fille, ne supportant plus de vivre à Forks.

Brume Rose : Chaque fois qu'une personne explose, les démineurs emploie ce terme.


	2. Chapter 2

Os, Esmée POV :

Nos cœurs sont détruits. Chacun de nous souffrons. Le temps ne semble plus passait aussi vite qu'avant. Non, il semble figer comme pour que nous souffrions plus longtemps. Pour nous aidé à réaliser ce que nous avions perdus. Pour moi et mon mari, nous avions perdus une fille, pour nos enfants une sœurs, et pour Edward, une âme sœur. Impossible de nous reconstruire une vie heureuse, nous avons trop perdu.

Cela ne semble pas réel. Il y a un an environ, nous étions tous heureux à Forks, Bella -vivante- à nos côtés. Et l'instant d'après elle est morte, et notre famille est détruite.

Os, Carlisle POV :

D'une famille soudée et heureuse nous passons à une famille brisée et démolie. Les images de l'explosion de la bombe tuant Bella qui nous hantées étaient insoutenables. Edward était tombé à genoux en réalisant qu'il avait définitivement perdu Bella. Il n'y avait même pas la possibilité de la transformée.

Nous avons accepté avec les Quileutes de trouver un terrain neutre, où enterrer ma fille, comme je la qualifie, pour que tous puisse s'y recueillir.

Nous avions beau essayer de nous « reconstruire » nous étions tous différents à présent. Esmée semblait avoir à nouveau perdu un enfant même si quelque part, c'était bel et bien le cas.

Os, Rosalie POV :

Comment ai je pu détester l'humaine qu'était Bella ?

Elle était drôle avec ses rougeurs, sa maladresse, et malchance qui, il faut être honnête, frôlait l'absurde.

Nous l'avions brisé, et maintenant c'était à notre tour de souffrir. Elle n'avait absolument pas mériter cela. Je crois que lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée face à son tueur, elle a sentit la délivrance de la douleur. Elle n'a ni protester, ni fuit. Elle est restée, et est partie accompagnée d'un homme qui même si il lui a retiré la vie, elle ne lui en voulait apparemment pas. Bella était quelqu'un de bien, pas comme nous.

Os, Jasper POV :

Je me détestais. Nous étions partit après l'anniversaire, après que j'ai craqué. J'ai bien failli tué Bella. Et finalement, elle morte quand nous sommes revenus. Morte devant nos yeux, un moment elle était assise sur un banc, faisant face à cet homme elle lui sourit d'un sourire franc, et après elle explose, et devient une Brume Rose.

Os, Alice POV :

J'ai perdu une sœur, une meilleure amie, et une partie de moi. Je me sens tellement responsable de la mort de Bella! Dire qu'elle avait l'air heureuse assise sur ce banc... Maintenant, je suis immortelle et dois vivre avec la souffrance de la perte de ma sœur. Si seulement ma vision était venue plus tôt...

Os, Emmett POV :

Plus de blagues, plus de rire, plus de joie dans cette maison. Plus de piano non plus, plus de lecture, plus de jeux, plus de discutions sur le shopping de demain, plus de soirées pyjama... Plus rien. Juste des regards perdus, des questions sans réponses, la culpabilité, et les photos de Bella présente dans chaque pièces de la maison pour nous rappelés que nous avions tous perdu quelques chose d'important. Les chasses étaient rares mais lorsque nous partions chasser, elles étaient violentes.

Chaque jour, j'ai peur de dire une bêtise, de faire quelque chose de mal.

Un jour j'ai juste dit « Je crois que ce jour là, c'est le seul jour où il lui est arrivé quelques choses qui ne soit pas du à sa maladresse. » et alors que je m'attendais à des regards noirs et des insultes en tout genre, ils ont tous rit. Ils étaient même hilares. Même Edward.

« Quand les hommes choisissent de tuer des innocents pour parvenir à leurs fins, il s'agit toujours de meurtre. » -De Elizabeth Anscombe- 


End file.
